


Grief/When/Doodling Atlantis/Pizza/Temperature

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Microfic and artwork collection





	Grief/When/Doodling Atlantis/Pizza/Temperature

**Six word fics**

**Grief**

Sunday, lost a friend. My fault.

**When**

Nobel Prize should be mine. When?

\-------------------------

**Doodling Atlantis**

Here's something I made for a bad art project!

\-------------------------

**Two sentence fics**

**Pizza**

Three weeks on Earth and John really regretted introducing Ronon to pizza, having eaten it every single day since doing so.

**Temperature**

The temperature inside was well into the nineties, but for once Rodney was not complaining as his eyes fixed on the fully functioning ZPM factory they had stumbled upon.

\-------------------------


End file.
